Here and Now
by Jara
Summary: Set two weeks after "Taking it Slow".


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Classification: Romance/Angst  
  
Spoilers: Future/none  
  
Summary: Set two weeks after "Taking it Slow".  
  
A/N: It seems muses work in mysterious ways.  
  
Thanks to chiroho for his usual magic as a beta and splash_the_cat for the encouragement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hot lingering summer warmth had driven them outside the house. The gentle night breeze was wonderfully refreshing, but did nothing to cool Jack down. Sam's hand was currently sneaking it's way up his thigh, putting all his senses on edge. He could feel his body respond to her touch - it always did.  
  
They were still taking things slowly. They had shared a bed, but hadn't yet acted upon their feelings. Sam's current touch was quickly exceeding anything they had done up till now.  
  
Jack groaned softly and leant his head back. "Sam, don't start what you can't finish." She had no idea how much will power it took to not just push her down on the bench, and make love to her right there.  
  
She chuckled, and the next thing he knew he could feel her breath against his ear, the hand moving up even higher. "Who says I won't finish it?"  
  
His head snapped around, immediately finding her eyes. He had always suspected she had this mischievous side, and over the last couple of weeks he'd had the pleasure of finding out all about it. "God, you're cruel." He moaned softly as her fingers tightened.  
  
"Mmmm, but you like it." She nibbled at the jaw line right under his ear, something she apparently loved doing, her body enticingly pressed against his side. The problem wasn't so much that she had way too much control over him, as that she knew it.  
  
He grinned and nodded in agreement. Next thing he knew, her tongue was exploring his ear. "So, want to take this inside?" She whispered, her fingers still on his thigh, taking away all his objections.  
  
"Are you sure?" He managed to force himself to utter the words.  
  
"What do you think?" She chuckled, and gently bit his earlobe. Before he could respond to it, she had moved away. Her hips swaying more than usual - but he wasn't one to complain. She stopped at the door leading inside, turned, and gave him the most inviting look, before disappearing inside.  
  
Jack stayed outside for a moment, wanting to give Sam some time to get herself as comfortable as she could be. A smile played across his lips as he considered what might happen. He knew since the day he'd asked her out that eventually they would come to this point, yet it still amazed him. Things seemed so perfect at the moment. He could hardly remember a time when he had been this happy - and sitting in the dark, staring out across the garden, a feeling of unease crept upon him.  
  
He had been here, years ago, standing at the beginning of a relationship that had the potential to make him happy for the rest of his life. For a time, he had been, only to see it scattered into pieces far too early. He knew that what he had with Sam was even more delicate than his marriage with Sara. Honestly, he had no idea what he would do if he had to give this up again.  
  
"Jack? You coming?" A blonde head poked out of the door, as he probably had been outside longer than intended.  
  
Trying to shake the feelings of unease, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." His voice sounded distracted, even to him.  
  
Sam walked back to the bench on bare feet and cuddled up against him again. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, and drew her arms around her chest.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Just thinking."  
  
"I thought I did the thinking in this relationship." She teased gently, winning a smile from him. She moved closer, her fingers tentatively touching his shoulder. "Jack, what's up?"  
  
Knowing he couldn't lie to her, Jack fixed his eyes on the starlit sky. His mind trying to capture the right words. They never talked, they never seemed to need to. "I don't do happy very well."  
  
She remained quiet for a moment, giving him time to speak, but he didn't know what else there was to say. Her hand moved across his shoulder and his neck until her fingers disappeared into his hair. He closed his eyes and leant into the touch.  
  
"You know I can't make you promises." She whispered, a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"I know," he replied as softly.  
  
"This is it." She lent in, and pressed her lips against his temple. "But they'll have one hell of a fight if they try and take me from you." It was more of an admission than they had ever spoken before, and he knew she was telling him the truth.  
  
No future, no empty promises about a fate they didn't control. Just them, here and now.  
  
Jack pulled Sam on top of him. She easily relented and straddled his lap.  
  
He smiled up at her, and gently caressed her cheek. Grinning, he hugged her closely, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and taking in her scent. "You betcha."  
  
Just the present - and it was all they needed. 


End file.
